


Candy Canes

by BritishShinshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Candy Grams, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Prompt #2 - Christmas





	Candy Canes

It was the week before Christmas break. The week where the campus of World Academy was decorated with reds and greens to prepare for the upcoming holiday. Everyday the christmas spirit grew larger and larger with everyone's excitement; even the teachers commemorate the holiday by wearing santa hats during school hours.

With the holiday spirit this bright and booming, the Student Council continued the 'candy cane gram' tradition. Basically, all officers that were apart of the Student Council will run a fundraiser where they sell candy canes to the students. However, there was a special thing about this fundraiser.

The idea was for a student to buy a candy cane, but not for themselves, but for someone else; either they be for a friend or someone they admire. Most of the time it was for friendships to wish their peers a good holiday, but sometimes it was an act of confessing to a love interest.

The special part was the fact that the buyer remains anonymous, leaving the recipient to be clueless of the person that gave them a candy cane. 

As mentioned, the candy canes can either be platonic or romantic. The Student Council usually separates them by color. Each candy cane carries a small piece of colored paper where the sender can write any notes that they want the recipient to read. 

If the note was green, it was platonic. 

If the note was red, it was romantic.

That is why Arthur Kirkland, the Student Council President, was wondering why the hell did he receive a candy cane with a red note attached.

Wary, emerald eyes stared hard at the sweet treat of red and white swirls that was placed on the middle of his table. 

He has been in this school for almost four years, and this was the first time he received a candy cane from someone.

Perhaps they have misplaced it? This was Arthur's designated desk; and of course  _ no one _ would ever think of giving Arthur Kirkland, renowned 'nerdy president who ruled with an iron fist', a candy cane with a romantic note. 

Arthur scanned the empty classroom (he always arrives early to his homeroom) and catches sight of the candy canes on everyone's desk, some having green or red notes attached to them. 

From the past three years, Arthur never received candy canes, not even platonic ones. Not that he minded; he cared less if he got one or not. When he became Student Council President, he wanted to end the candy gram fundraisers, but his vote was vetoed by the rest of the officers; who claimed that they should continue the fundraisers because it was a tradition and that it helped their organization's funds.

Even with that, Arthur refused to help out with the fundraiser. He left his Vice President, Francis Bonnefoy, to be in charge of the candy gram tradition. Arthur only sat back and signed papers, wishing for the month to end already.

Nevertheless, after so many years of receiving zero candy canes every Christmas, Arthur was flabbergasted to see one on his desk at this very moment.

Maybe it wasn't for him? Maybe the other officers made a mistake? Or were the other Student Council officers making fun of him?

Grabbing the candy cane, Arthur's eyes land on the handwriting written on the red piece of paper;

_ To Arthur Kirkland, _

_ You're really cute. I'd ask you out on a date, but I'm scared you'll reject me before I can even ask. Take this candy cane as a subtle confession of my feelings for you. I really really like you, Arthur, and I owe you a better confession one day. Just wait for me. _

_ P.S.  _

_ People may call you salty because of your attitude, but I bet you're sweeter than all the candies in the world combined ;) _

_ ~Your Admirer ♡ _

Arthur cringed at the sappy confession, but he couldn't help but feel the warmth that bloomed in his chest.

A murmur of voices echoed behind him, and Arthur was quick to hide the candy cane in his bag just before a group of students entered the classroom.

x

"Francis, tell me who it is."

Arthur stopped behind his Vice President, a Frenchman with long and wavy platinum blonde hair that bounced atop his shoulders. Francis halted his steps, turning around gracefully, flashing Arthur a wide grin across his face.

"Mm, you know I cannot do that, mon amie."

Arthur glares at him, forgetting the fact that they were outside of the cafeteria, exposed to a big field with several students lounging on the grass or playing football.  _ American football. _

"I'm the President, and I'm ordering you to tell me."

"You do not have the authority to do that. I am in charge of the fundraiser, am I not? And I have taken an oath not to tell who the buyers are; that is like breaking a sacred promise. Regardless, I cannot tell a single soul."

"Oh, my goodness… just tell me, you fucking frog!"

"That is diminishing the value of this fundraiser. The point of getting a candy cane is not knowing who gives it to you. It is written in the guidelines."

Francis was the person who handles the buyers. If a student wanted to buy candy to anonymously give to someone, they would turn to Francis, and by oath, he is not allowed to tell anyone who bought a candy cane for who. He manages the confidential part of the fundraiser while the secretary handles the delivering.

"Francis, don't make me force you," Arthur warns, making sure to keep his voice quiet. He had to restrain himself from pouncing on Francis and slapping the irritating smirk on his face.

"Even if you whine and beg, mon amie, you cannot force me to tell you. Wouldn't that be going against the rules,  _ Mr. President? _ "

"Watch out!"

Arthur wanted to retort, but the football flying towards them didn't give him a chance. 

The golden-haired blonde yelped, the strangely shaped 'ball' hitting the wall next to him. Francis had laughed before taking this chance to run away. 

Still a bit shaken from the sudden interruption, Arthur stays still, watching the football roll across the grass beneath him. Slowly, he crouches down and picks up the football, glaring at it slightly. 

"Hey! What's up, Pres!"

Arthur turns his head, mentally groaning at the Sophomore running towards him. 

Alfred F. Jones, a popular jock and the school heartthrob. He came to World Academy last year as a freshman. Even at that grade Alfred had earned himself a title in the prestigious school, and he even landed a position in the football team; the very first freshman to ever be accepted into the school's best sports team. Ever since his debut, everyone in the school knew Alfred. Every girl pine after him, every boy envied him; he was popular.

Alfred was so… American. And for some reason, Arthur didn't like him.

Arthur hurrumped, facing away from Alfred and sticking his stubborn nose in the air before following after Francis. He threw the football carelessly at Alfred, not caring if he accidentally hits him in doing so. He marches away in search for his stupid Vice President, unaware of the baby blue eyes staring at his back.

Meanwhile, Alfred glances down at the football in his hands, a big dorky smile curling across his face.


End file.
